Locura
by DitaHunter95
Summary: "La vida se ha vuelto demasiado aburrida. La vida es una mierda, Señor Calvin. Puede que mi vida sea miserable, puede que este loca, sin embargo esos hombres que se jactan de una enorme polla y crean guerras, no estan mucho más cuerdos que yo. Pues a fin de cuentas, vosotros los hombres no sois más que seres pateticos que pudren este mundo." Katherine, la muerte.
1. Capitulo 0: Preludio

**1.****Preludio.**

Ya no recuerdo el color de la nieve, no recuerdo su olor, ni su sabor, ni siquiera su tacto y mucho menos, su calor.

Era un día caluroso de verano, allí donde los haya, era el día perfecto para salir y disfrutar de un buen té frío con unos amigos o, si lo prefieres, y si posees un paladar más "mundano" y maduro, podrías disfrutar de un gran vaso de _whisky on the rocks_ acompañado de mucho hielo, mientras recibes un buen baño de sol, como si fueras un pedazo de bacón puesto en una gigantesca barbacoa.

Yo, por mi parte, era incapaz de disfrutar de estos placeres, pues me hallaba confinada en un paraje salvaje. El lugar donde me hallaba, se encontraba en medio de una nada blanca, llena de viejos árboles negros, que parecían estar más muertos que vivos, a causa de ese pútrido color que te hacía pensar en el fuego. Si te acercabas, podrías sentir la vida dentro de aquellos magníficos ejemplares, pero tomar su corteza te demostraba lo equivocado que estabas, pues esta se convertiría en cenizas al mínimo roce con tus dedos; y estas cenizas se convertían en los malos augurios que el Dios Apolo mancilló tras la muerte de su ser amado. En medio de tanta podredumbre, un pequeño brote trataba de florecer en aquella tierra muerta. Su color eclipsaba a ese hermoso y monótono paisaje, ese tinte esmeralda me hacía recordar tiempos pasados. Tomé entre mis manos ese pequeño brote, llevándome también parte de aquel gélido manto blanco. Estaba helado y muerto, como todo lo que me rodeaba, ¿era esta la nieve que yo tanto había añorado? De serlo así, podría decir que su tacto era etéreo y gélido, sin sentimiento alguno, su color era el inverosímil blanco níveo, no olía a nada, tampoco sabía a nada y mucho menos poseía calor alguno, ese calor que ni siquiera yo recordaba haber obtenido.

La nieve comenzó a deslizarse entre mis dedos, como si fuera el mismo tiempo. Esa nieve no era blanca, sino roja, como la sangre que fluye por los cuerpos cálidos, los cuerpos vivos. Cerré el puño con fuerza, destrozando así parte del pequeño brote. Este comenzó a perder su hermoso color esmeralda, tomando un color negro pútrido, idéntico al de aquellos viejos y gigantescos árboles. Solté la nieve, dejé que el brote se precipitase contra aquella muerta tierra. Mis manos estaban completamente ensangrentadas; la sangre era negra. Avancé varios pasos hacia un enorme árbol, el árbol madre, el árbol de la cordura. Me tumbé cerca de la base de aquel árbol. Sus ramas eran enormemente largas y gruesas pero no tenían ni una sola hoja. Sus raíces eran muy profundas, muchas de ellas podrían llegar al centro de la tierra e incluso algunas, sobresalían de la propia tierra, formando gigantescos arcos naturales. Este gran árbol era el que, por excelencia, estaba más muerto y más podrido. Puede que hasta su "corazón" también lo estuviera, puede que yo incluso lo estuviera. Me volteé y me quedé observando uno de esos arcos -aún hoy en día me fascinaban-. Dejé mi oreja hundida bajo la nieve, dejando que poco a poco se fuera congelando. Cerré mis ojos vaciando mi mente, sentí paz y tranquilidad, una paz que añoraba. De repente, empecé a oír pasos, fuertes pisadas, que se acercaban hacía mí a gran velocidad. No hice caso a aquel individuo, aquel ser que se acerca hasta mí, iba subido a lomos de un caballo negro con ojos rojos como el carmín. El animal llevaba sobre su lomo a un hombre que llevaba una armadura negra. En la zona de los hombros de aquella armadura, tenía varias protuberancias, similares a las agujas. El casco tenía una leve abertura que apenas te dejaba discernir los ojos de aquel caballero. En la parte de arriba de aquel casco llevaba algo similar a las plumas y de color rojo carmín, igual que los ojos de su montura. El hombre bajó de su hermoso corcel y con paso firme se acerco hasta mí; hizo una reverencia hundiendo una de sus rodillas en aquel paraje muerto. Yo me erguí para ver al joven hombre que alteró mi paz. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y se quitó el casco dejándome ver al individuo que portaba semejante indumentaria. Era un joven muy apuesto, de ojos esmeralda, con tez color café, labios carnosos y sensuales que cualquier mujer desearía poder catar; su pelo era del color de la madera de aquellos árboles, negro, era un hermoso negro. Jamás pensé que ese color pudiera ser tan hermoso. Acercó sus labios a mi mano y el joven pereció al hacerlo. Todo lo vivo moría al tocarme o incluso degustarme. El cuerpo del joven cayó sobre la blanca nieve. Su piel color café era mil veces más hermosa que la de aquella nieve. Toqué su rostro, pero su cuerpo se convirtió en cristal y este en nada. El cuerpo desapareció entre mis dedos, me senté sobre la nieve y noté mi rostro húmedo. Estaba llorando, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi voz se perdía en el olvido. Siempre sería así, solo un mal recuerdo de mi pasado; esto era mi castigo. Oí un fuerte golpe metálico y una voz que me llamaba. Hoy terminaba aquí mi castigo; era hora de "despertar".


	2. Capitulo 1: Despertar

**1.**

**1.****Despertar.**

Abrí los ojos, mientras mis conductos auditivos se llenaban con ese hilarante sonido que parecía capaz de hacer retumbar las paredes de aquel inhóspito lugar.

Esta sala, llena de inexpresividad, había sido mi hogar durante más tiempo del que era capaz de recordar. Mi vida era ahora este lugar, cuatro paredes de una blancura inverosímil, sin ventanas y con una única salida, una gran puerta de hierro negro. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que poco a poco la blancura se iba convirtiendo en color, había conseguido corromper un lugar tan inocente, eso me agradaba. Hoy volvería a buscarle, él me daría lo necesario para avivar mi "vida".

Parecía ser que el mundo no quería dejarme descansar. El extraño ruido seguía sonando contra mi puerta pero yo prefería seguir en mi rincón, estar en posición fetal mientras pensaba, me calmaba el alma y me hacía olvidar, sin embargo, el ruido no paraba, era igual que cuando le tiras piedras al agua en calma, acabas formando ondas.

-**Ya os he oído** –dije con voz ronca.

Se notaba que no hablaba demasiado, mi voz ronca se debía principalmente a eso. Tras oírlo el ruido ceso y alguien deslizo la pequeña rendija que había en la parte superior de la puerta lo que me permitió ver unos ojos negros junto a un par de mechones revoltosos, durante unos instantes quien se encargo de destrozar mi calma me observaba de forma maliciosa e insistente, algo debía de haber pasado. Abrió la puerta con soberana fuerza, tanto que hasta las viejas bisagras gritaban de forma estridente, tanto como una banshee anunciando presagios de muerte. Dos personas entraron tras abrirse la puerta de par en par, uno era una mujer de raza asiática y el otro un joven africano. No eran lo que se diga una buena pareja.

Ella se acerco rápidamente hasta mi persona, quedándose a escasos pasos.

-**Levanta.**

Me la quede mirando durante unos instantes y sonreí.

-**Vaya, buenos días Yung, hoy te veo especialmente guapa, ¿nuevo peinado?** –sus ojos no parecían muy agradables de tenerme delante suya, no me molestaba esa mirada y ella ya lo sabía. Mis ojos pasaron de observar la diminuta figura de Yung a centrarse en el esbelto cuerpo del joven-. **Huy pero mira que tenemos aquí, carne fresca** –dije en un tono aterciopelado y sensual. Él se puso muy nervioso, todos los novatos que venían con tan solo tenerme delante, se ponían así-. **¿Es nuevo?**

Yung saco un arma que guardaba en el par de cartucheras que llevaba en la cintura, me apunto directamente a la frente, sin vacilar.

-**Levántate** –me repitió con cierta insistencia.

-**Ya voy, ya voy, pensaba que la curiosidad era el único privilegio que aún me quedaba **–empezó a apretar fuertemente la culata del arma, sus dedos dudaban sobre si era conveniente apretar el gatillo-. **No me importa cuántas veces lo intentes, no podrás "matarme" con esta antigualla **–en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa-. **Por cierto, ¿qué tal esta su esposo, el señor Chong? Supongo que su alma ya estará a un paso más cerca de las puertas de la muerte.**

Los ojos de Yung se abrieron de par en par, tocar ese tema en su presencia era algo tabú, todos los de mi sector lo sabíamos y trataban de no hablar de ese tema delante de ella o al menos, no con ella pero más de uno lo había mencionado en la hora de la comida y cuando ella entraba el silencio y la tensión que se producían eran palpables, _"No entiendo porque tanto alboroto"_ me repetía una y otra vez,_ "Solo es un fiambre más ¿En qué se diferencia de los demás? ¿En que ella te puede pegar dos tiros y quedarse más ancha que un ocho? ¿O solo por caridad y compasión?"_ siempre me lo preguntaba, ¿Por qué?

Los pequeños ojos de Yung estaban empezando a humedecerse, no paraba de darle vueltas al estado de su marido. Su marido, el señor Chong, era un afamado hombre de negocios ya bastante mayor y que, a su edad, pocos hijos podía ya ofrecer a su raza. De delgada constitución, ojos caoba y pelo canoso, ese era el señor Chong, en el fondo, me sorprendía que estuviera tan delgado, parecía una embarazada a la hora de comer… eran de esos misterios de la vida que jamás resolverías. Él era un gran hombre, al menos, eso había oído.

Yung bajo el arma y comenzó a acercarse, sus pasos podrían ser comparables a los de un alma en pena, lentos y pausados. Cuando estuvo a mis pies se me quedo mirando, tenía la mirada vacía, sin un ápice de sentimientos. Jugueteo con la culata del arma como si dudase en volver a cambiar el cargador, hoy ya haría dos días que la habría puesto a punto, era una mujer de costumbres extrañas. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa y en pocos movimientos situó el cañón del arma sobre la piel de mi frente y el ruido ensordecer del disparo retumbo por toda la habitación. La fría bala entro con prisa en mi frente, como si dentro de poco fuera a reunirse en un cotillón o tuviera una reunión importante a la que asistir. El metal abrasador atravesó mi fina y pálida piel, para poder hacerse paso hacía la carne y de esta, a los huesos y tras estos llegaban al tesoro que guardaban. Para mi suerte, la bala salió tal y como había entrado, dejando un boquete a ambos lados de la cabeza, hoy no recibiría la visita del "cirujano", no quería que pensara que me gustaba. Me lleve la mano a la frente tratando así de quitar los rastros que habían quedado de la pólvora. Tras acabar, mire mis dedos, la sangre era una mezcla de un negro petróleo y un extraño rojizo similar al de una manzana que empieza a podrirse.

-**Au** –trate de sonar dolorida, pero ya lo había hecho tantas veces que me resultaba hasta patético-. **Bien, ahora que hemos acabado con tanta pantomima ¿podrías decirme que quieres de mí? ¿O solo has venido a desahogarte conmigo?** –mi voz volvió a sonar indiferente, todo esto me parecía puro teatro, cada uno representando su papel. Creo que esto era una muy mala costumbre.

Yung se preparaba para dispararme, su mente ya había enfocado su próximo disparo, uno directo al tórax, probablemente, ese si me dolería durante varios días pero para mi suerte tenía un ángel de la guarda cuidándome. AYung la empezaron a hablar por un micro que llevaba en la oreja y, a juzgar por su cara de enfado, volvería a quedarse sin "postre". Tras muchos sonidos extraños que salieron tanto de la boca de Yung como del micro, acabo la conversación entre mi ángel y ella. Me agarro de algunos mechones de pelo con fuerza para después lanzarme todo lo cerca que pudo de la puerta, pero a sus cuarenta o cincuenta y pico años, eso era muy difícil y más para ella.

-**Luego tendré unas palabritas contigo** –le puso un especial matiz agudo a las palabras "contigo" y "palabritas", quizás si fuera más humana me hubiera recorrido un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral pero como no lo era, no podía hablar de miedo-. **Krief** –le dijo al joven africano con voz tosca y poco amigable- **espósala y llévatela a la sala cuatro.**

El joven Krief se acerco a mí, durante unos instantes dudo sobre cómo debería hacerlo o si debía hacerlo, hasta se recordaba porque había pedido el traslado a este departamento y el porqué de su ingreso en el cuerpo. Por lo que se veía, el joven Krief se veía con una reclusa del bloque B, esas eran de las peores "_no tanto como las del bloque A_" me hice recordar. Parecían estar muy enamorados.

Tomo mis muñecas y las coloco lo mas juntas que sus grandes y temblorosas manos le permitían. Ahora que me fijaba con más detenimiento, era el primer hombre de color –al menos en mucho tiempo- que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, lo normal para ellos era el pelo negro con un extraño rizo natural y los ojos de un característico color marrón tronco –si marrón tronco ¿algún problema?-. Me tomo del brazo y en poco más que un suspiro me levanto dejándome casi al ras del suelo, cuando noto que no estaba totalmente en el suelo me soltó y toque, al fin, suelo. Tiro levemente de mí y apunto con su dedo índice hacía la puerta. Este sería un paseo muy, muy largo.

El edificio donde tenía el honor de residir, era casi como una penitenciaria o más bien dicho, como un manicomio. No tenía nada en contra de este lugar, pero sus largos pasillos blancos dejaban mucho que desear, según ellos esto facilitaba el confinamiento de los presos, así evitaban que sus "habilidades" despertaran y aquel lugar se convirtiera en una gran fiesta poco grata para almas sensibles. El caso, es que estos pasillos cada día se me hacían más y más largos, y ya ir con Yung lo hacía todo un suplicio. Ella en si era un completo suplicio. Trate de entablar algún tipo de conversación con el joven Krief pero no mostro ningún interés en seguirlas, se dedicaba a responder con frases cortas y algún que otro movimiento de cabeza. Siempre hacía la misma pauta con mis "escoltas personales", les inspeccionaba y me hacía un leve retrato mental de su vida para después verificarlo y aunque en un principio no se muestren muy habladores siempre acabo consiguiendo alguna clase de información, por pequeña que sea, la consigo pero con él no, era como hablar con una pared. Decidí intentarlo una última vez antes de resignarme de forma definitiva.

-**Y bueno… ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?**

No hubo respuesta, no al menos por su parte.

**-¡¿Quieres callarte ya?! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza** –la voz de Yung ya no sonaba lacrimosa ni débil, es más sonaba muy pero que muy enfadada, eso estaba bien.

-**Es que me aburro** –agite las relucientes cadenas que emitieron leves tintineos metálicos, me recordaban a los cascabeles-. **Y él no ayuda** –le señale con los dedos mientras lo pronunciaba con un tono acusador y aniñado-, **y tampoco se a donde me lleváis, ni para que, lo mínimo que podríais hacer es darme algo de conversación.**

**-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?** –nos detuvimos en la puerta del bloque D, parecía que Yung estaba tan sorprendida como yo de que, por fin, pudiéramos oír su voz. Le mire con los ojos bien abiertos y una leve sonrisa irónica-. **Nuestro trabajo no es divertirte sino el de encerrarte.**

**- ¡Ja!** –lo pronuncie con tanta fuerza y énfasis que creo que se pudo oír al otro extremo de los bloques D y C- **Querido ahí te equivocas, vosotros mis queridos y desarrollados primates sois y seréis mis juguetes hasta el día en el que me aburra de vosotros y…** -mire a Yung con una sonrisilla malévola - **creo que por el momento no vais a tener esa suerte.**

Krief farfullo algo que no entendí, supuse que sería algo en su lengua nativa, aunque últimamente se llevaba mucho eso de hablar antiguas lenguas "_Los años pasan y las modas son cada vez más raras_" me decía cuando veía a los compañeros de Yung, en especial a los más jóvenes.

- **Me extraña que quieras saber de mí, pensé que ya habrías usado tus poderes para ver mi alma**.

Mire a Yung con las cejas alzadas a modo de pregunta.

**-¿Ya se lo habéis contado?** –Solté en un tono agudo-, **ahora no tendrá gracia lo que pueda decirle** –me queje como si fuera un diva. Observe al joven que parecía esperar una respuesta- **¿Quieres saber porque no lo he hecho? Veras es muy simple, hasta un niño lo entendería. Hacerlo implica malgastar tanto energía como esfuerzo y es cierto que tengo interés por los nuevos pero… me gusta más oír vuestra historia narrada por vosotros mismo, ver el reflejo de tu alma pasada no es divertido sin oír tus propios comentarios **–me quede observándolo durante unos instantes, me gustaba conocer las reacciones humanas. Era sumamente interesante ver como cada persona reaccionaba de una forma diferente al oír una misma cosa. Cada uno, era un mundo-. **¿Nada?** –le dije tras ver que no comentaba nada. Di un largo suspiro y mire a Yung- **Me da que me quedare sin saber nada sobre él… bien, llevarme a donde leches vayáis a llevarme o encerrarme.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan rápido has perdido el interés en él? **

**- No, no es eso. Es que no aguanto las causas perdidas.**

Tras esto retomamos la marcha. Era cierto que habían dicho a donde me llevarían pero había muchas salas llamadas "sala cuatro" y todas varían según el sector en el que se encontraran. Los sectores cuatro y seis eran los peores. Al menos para mí, aunque... a veces se podían oír gritos escalofriantes del sector ocho –tan escalofriantes, que serían capaces de espantar con su madre hasta al más bravo guerrero-.

Llevaríamos andando algo más de veinte minutos, quizás treinta. Solo conocía una "sala cuatro" tan lejana de mi celda y, no era precisamente de mis favoritas. La sala cuatro de interrogaciones. Estas salas eran conocidas como "las salas del cotillón", allí solían llevar a todos los nuevos, te hacían una serie de preguntas y dependiendo de tu contestación obtenías un premio u otro… creerme, no merecen la pena. Total, si te volvían a traer solo había dos posibles opciones, o bien porque te habían pillado robando –o matando- dentro del recinto o bien algún seboso ricachón venía con la intención de exponerte ante sus invitados como parte de su colección. La verdad, es que no estaba tan mal, era una de esas pocas veces en las que se nos permitía salir de este monótono lugar, donde lo más interesante de este sitio, era el día en el que alguien salía en una de esas grandes bolsas de plástico negro donde se guardaban los cadáveres. Más de uno había intentado escapar con ese viejo truco. Nadie lo consiguió.

El caso, es que, ese día debíamos de aprovecharlo, muchos de ellos movían hilos para conseguir su libertad, otros se movían en la finanzas y otros… simplemente vivían el momento jugando con nuevas víctimas, cabe decir que lo que más odiaba de ese día –por extraño que parezca, yo también había conseguí catar el exterior- era que esos mismo compradores que sustentaban con sus incentivos nuestra "casa", trataban de aprovecharse de nosotras… aún recuerdo a ese último pobre iluso… creo que por eso no me habían vuelto a quitar el collar.

Yung me abrió la puerta mientras Krief me sujetaba una cadena que salía de las esposas. La habitación era tan monótona como todas las demás, esta, puede que incluso más. Lo único que había era una diminuta mesa metálica con dos sillas a ambos lados, -si fuera algo más grande, parecía que podías presidirla casi para un banquete- y un par de cámaras en ambas esquinas superiores de la habitación, aunque tuvieran esa forma tan ahuevada se las podía ver desde bastante lejos. Algo que había de nuevo en aquella habitación, era la presencia humana que abarcaba una de las sillas metálicas. A juzgar por su aspecto, no le echaría menos de treinta años, pelo cobrizo y algo canoso con una gruesa capa de gomina, ojos verdes como una fruta poco madura que se encontraban ocultos tras unas finas monturas, labios un tanto gruesos y su piel bronceada tenía alguna que otra pequeña mancha y un leve bulto en la zona derecha de la mandíbula –parecía que alguien tendría que ir pronto a ver al señor de los dientes-. Sus vestimentas eran bastante simples, unos pantalones negros, un jersey azul marino de cuello alto y unos mocasines negros bastante relucientes –para rematar, un cinturón oscuro, un viejo maletín de cuero con documentos, unos guantes de cuero negro y un rolex a juego con el color de sus guantes-, algo me decía que posiblemente iban a vender mi cuerpo. Ojala.

El "joven" nos dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa.

Ya había comenzado a odiarle. Odiaba las falsas sonrisas como la suya.

Yung me agarro con fuerza de la muñeca y me llevo casi arrastras junto a la mesa –Krief me abandono a mi suerte. Nunca te fíes de un hombre-. Movió una de las sillas con tosquedad y miro a nuestro invitado.

**-Supongo que usted será el señor Calvin.**

**-El mismo **–su voz sonaba mucho más joven de lo que su aspecto físico decía aparentar**-**.** Encantado-** estrecho su mano con la de Yung. Bien mirado, Yung era mucho más pequeña de lo que parecía a simple vista.

En cuanto Yung soltó la mano del hombre –se aparto tan rápido que parecía que le daba asco tocarle-, me obligo a sentarme en la silla. Krief me agarro con fuerza de los hombros, subí la cabeza para poder observarle con atención […] y emití un leve ronroneo de satisfacción proveniente de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Pareció no molestarle… o al menos no lo parecía.

Yung me golpeo con la culata de su arma. Siempre recurriendo a la violencia. No sé como la aguantaban.

**-¡Compórtate!** –Una vez en mi asiento, coloco mis pies juntos y aparecieron dos aberturas en el suelo. Yung saco de su interior las cadenas de "obediencia". Solían emplearse en los reclusos de las bloques A y superior, Atreves de ellos se inyectaba un sedante para… digamos, hacía más parlanchines a los presos. Eso, no iba a funcionar conmigo-. **Intenta no ser demasiado tú** –me dijo en un leve susurro. Se acerco a una de las paredes blancas, puso la mano sobre lo que parecía ser un escáner y tras esperar a que la reconociese, la baldosa de la pared se introdujo y en su interior había diferentes instrumentos de "persuasión". Tomo una pequeña cajita negra que tenía un par de botones y que deposito sobre la mesita que había delante de mí. **Cuando vaya a…**

**-Agradezco su preocupación señorita Chong, pero… -** me dirigió una mirada con la que parecía estar supervisándome hasta el alma. Era como si tratara de "leerme"-, **no creo que vayamos a tener que legar a tomar esa clase de medidas, ¿no opina lo mismo, señorita?**

No me digne a tomar parte en esa conversación, era evidente cual iba a ser mi respuesta.

**-Como usted quiera, señor** –Yung pasó a mi lado antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Me dirigió una sutil mirada que mezclaba maldad y advertencia. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba si me excedía**- Tira novato.**

Yung le dio un leve empujón en su hombro de piedra y el joven salió detrás de Yung, dejándome a solas con aquel tipo que parecía tener las ideas más que claras.

Temía que no iba a gustarme.

El tipo, el señor Calvin, se acomodo en su pulcra silla metálica, tomo su caro maletín y lo coloco sobre su regazo. Quito la tira de la hebilla que hacía de cierra, levanto la tapa y metió sus manos en su interior, rebuscando entre una gran cantidad de papeles. Saco de su interior una carpeta amarilla –como esas que salían en las viejas series americanas- que llevaba una pegatina con un número y también, del maletín saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Levante las cejas todo lo que pude. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería pero… no tenía intención de dárselo, fuera lo que fuera.

**-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? **

El hombre levanto la cabeza de su maletín. Cerró este y lo deposito de nuevo en el suelo. Junto sus manos, entrelazo sus dedos y las deposito sobre la fina carpeta amarilla.

**-Tan solo me preparaba.**

**-¿Preparase para qué? **

**-Para usted** –me señalo con sus dedos índices y los volvió a juntar en el puño de dedos entrelazados que había formado.

Trate de reclinarme sobre la silla, apoyando todo mi peso y el del propio mueble en sus patas traseras, pero las dichosas cadenas y sus malditas agujas no me permitían demasiada movilidad.

**-Creo que no voy a ayudarle.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que busco?**

Sonreí. Pase la lengua por encima de mis dientes y devolví la silla a su postura y no pude evitar soltar una leve risa cargada de ironía.

**-Todos son iguales**

**-¿Todos?**

**-Sí. Vienen ofreciéndonos su dinero y ya se creen los dueños de este sitio. ¿Pero sabe qué? **–me recline hacía delante para poder acercarme todo lo posible a su rostro-**. Conmigo esas mierdas, no funcionan.**

Apreté los dientes y volví rápidamente a mi asiento. Miré las esposas, que aún emitían alguna que otra hebra electrificada de dolor. Mis venas podían observarse con total claridad, eran de un azul tan intenso que no parecían sacadas de este mundo. Era como si me acabase de meter un chute de esteroides y cocaína juntos pero peor.

**-Será hija de… **-dije en un leve susurró.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar alguna obscenidad y darle así otra excusa con la que poder ensañarse.

**-¿Le ocurre algo?**

Le dirigí una furtiva mirada. Sus ojos, ocultos bajo aquel fino cristal, me traían recuerdos que, ojala, pudiera mantener encerrados en el sótano de mi mente, bajo un baúl con cadenas y viejas mantas que lo protegieran de ojos curiosos como los suyos. Eran recuerdos cubiertos con el dolor de la sangre.

**-Váyase. **–Abrió los ojos. No cabía en su asombro. _"Se ve que no entiende el castellano"_.-** ¡Yung, sácame de aquí y llévame de vuelta a mi jodida celda, hemos acabado! **

Me levante de la silla y las cadenas tiraron de mi para que volviera a sentarme. Era la forma que tenían de controlar a los presos y evitar que se movieran demasiado.

**-Señorita, por favor déjeme…**

**-¡Cállese!**

Moví los brazos con mucha más fuerza de la que debería y las cadenas se soltaron arrebatándome parte de mi piel, literalmente. El señor Calvin se levanto rápidamente de la silla, temía que me lanzase a su cuello, temía por no poder realizar sus sueños. Me temía. Como todos los demás.

Apreté con fuerza los puños y no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Los brazos me estaban sangrando a borbotones y no parecía que fuese a cesar. Las cadenas que retenían mis tobillos también se habían soltado, así que, en vista de que no parecían dispuestos a llevarme ellos, fui yo la que me dirigí a mi celda.

No recuerdo muy bien si salí o no del bloque de interrogación, o de si incluso llegue a poner un pie fuera de aquel cuarto. Solo sé que Krief estuvo ayudando a los de mantenimiento durante unos pocos días

Estaba segura, de que no había llegado muy lejos.


End file.
